Celestial High Command
The Celestial High Command is the leadership council of the Celestial Federation of the Universe, and was founded by Paul Hanbridge, H.G. Wells, and Yen Sid. The high command consists all thirteen members located at the capital city of the Galactic Kingdom, and also giving orders to the heroes to protect the galaxy from the looming darkness, missions to eliminate enemy forces, battle against the forces of evil, and maintain peace on all planets. After H.G. Wells become one with the force into the artificial portal, Paul Hanbridge, and his members continue for further negotiations. History Inception of the Leadership The decision was made in the late 21st century, regarding how the leadership council will appear, and the Celestial Federation will be established at the time of its inception. This was not founded until the 22nd century, with H.G. Wells mysteriously vanished, and professor Anne Finnelan took the seat of the high command. The status quo has revealed that the leadership council was founded in the 22nd century after an attack on the Galactic Kingdom suddenly left in ruins, and Anakin Skywalker arrive to the leadership council, regarding the first task to put an end to Maximillian Skywalker's vendetta. With the capital city rebuilt by workers, Anakin Skywalker and Xenon Asuka learned about how H.G. Wells is hidden somewhere within the mysterious artifiact. With H.G. Wells freed from the portal, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi made further negotiations with the high command, to reach the final battle on five locations with the assistance of Jeff Winger, and Gretchen Weiners. After the deaths of Tetsuo Shima, and Maximillian Skywalker in the final battle of Neo-Tokyo, the Galactic Republic reorganized into the Galactic Empire. The news of the Empire remained terrible, and Yen Sid respond to the members of the Celestial Federation that were lost in battle, and later crash-landed into LV-426, where Xenomorphs bred in the landscape. The Celestial High Command member H.G. Wells welcomes the Journalist and the Artilleryman, as well as Pinky Buflooms, Spock, and crew taken into the Venator-class Star Destroyer, Interstellar Freedom. Continuous Years Events after the battle on the Death Star, the High Command appear, with Paul Hanbridge, Professor Michael Woodard, and more to appear in Blytonbury. Andrew Hanbridge, and his friend, Frank, join with the Supreme Commander Zephyr Shields and Diana Cavendish to take orders directly for the holiday initialization. At the time before Christmas, Blytonbury is under attack by the Martian and Imperial forces, as well as Winterbolt and Burgermeister Meisterburger who too, declared about No Toys campaign. Zephyr Shields and Diana Cavendish regards that the attack is started, and order to be protected from King Cryosuchus' attack. After the battle of Blytonbury come to close, the High Command is safe from destruction, and then surrenders Winterbolt and Burgermeister out of the city. The Celestial High Command will continue to accomplish the deal, with the arrival of Magic High Commission, Brigitte Lindholm, and more members, leading to the yet another threat: Talon. Anne Finnelan and Nelson dive forward to the Black Forest, where they spotted Doomfist, Maximilien, and Reaper during the battle. Paul and Andrew Hanbridge, when the battle interrupted, attempt to seize Doomfist by drown the world into stronger conflict. Doomfist and his troops denied his arrest, and departs away from the Black Forest. Eventually, Zephyr Shields contact with Paul Hanbridge and Michael Woodard, regards that Talon is an enemy faction of Overwatch, then after a response, Soldier: 76 deploy the Rebel Troopers to hunt down Doomfist and the five Supreme Warlords of the Sith. List of Known Members The Celestial High Command consists all thirteen members to take further orders to the commanders, squadron leaders, senators and generals to avert the enemy threat. They have listed in order. * Paul Hanbridge - Father of Andrew Hanbridge, A minister of state of Blytonbury, and one of the three founders of the high command. He is directly orders to the officers to protect his city, and Diana Cavendish to stand together against the looming darkness. * Master Yen Sid - A Sorcerer unleashed with magical abilities, and one of the three founders. * Professor Michael Woodard - A Professor within Collinsport, and one of the three founders of the high command. * H.G. Wells - Science fiction author, Philosopher behind futurology, and a legendary figure behind the artificial portal where he disappeared mysteriously, with Anne Finnelan took the seat of the leadership council. * Abraham Van Helsing - British Professor, studying the fact and fiction over the stories of Vampires, and a Vampire hunter to face against Count Dracula. * Anne Finnelan - Linguistics Teacher of the Luna Nova Magical Academy. * Master Eraqus - A longtime friend of Master Xehanort, and a Keyblade Master. He was slain by his own friend, in order to control the darkness spreading all around the galaxy. * Duchess Satine Kryze - Duchess of Mandalore, and a sister of Bo-Katan Kryze. Despite this, the members of the Rebel Alliance thought she was dead, and went in exile from Mandalore, and later joins the Celestial High Command. * Jor-El - Superman's biological father, and a member of the Celestial Federation before the iconic superhero. He is said to survive during the battle of Krypton, and the complete annihilation of his home planet. Jor-El seeks to defend Justice League and Teen Titans from the clutches of the Dominators, Imperiex and General Zod. * Prince Escalus - Ruler of the city of Verona, in attempt to halt the families for fighting in the streets. * King Lear - The King of the Great Britain, who is chosen to defend his country. * Moon Butterfly - Simply known as Moon the Undaunted, A Queen of the Kingdom of Mewni, and the mother of Star Butterfly. She is taken control, and urge to defend her kingdom from the evil fairy Maleficent. After the Dark Universal Empire was presumably defeated, she is retired from the high command. * Rugor Nass - A Boss of the Gungan people. He warns Jar Jar Binks to use cautions regarding accidents, or worse, banishment. * Unidentified Omnic Minister * Unidentified Chagrian Senator * Unidentified Omnic General * Unidentified Autobot Minister * Unidentified Mon Calamari Governor Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Omnics Category:Aliens Category:Supreme Rulers